Miraculous Ladybug-Perfectia
by Mystic05
Summary: This is just an episode I wish could happen. Please don't judge but feel free to comment on what I could improve in. The story is about an akuma attack at the School Dance/Ball. Hope U like it !
Miraculous Ladybug: Perfectia

Marinette sat in her chair, thinking about what to design. It was the late afternoon and she was getting rather bored because she had designer's block. 'What do you suggest, Tikki?', she said, sounding like she had just run a 4k marathon. The red creature with a large head and black spots quickly replied: 'You should make a dress. You know, the dress you have to make for the school ball !'. Marinette nodded enthusiastically and pulled out a roll of a pastel pink satin that was edged with lacy frills and fake pearls. Pulling out her sewing machine, she had the most wonderful idea.

By night she had the whole dress complete. It was absolutely stunning. It was a delicate tight-fitting pink dress with the top half inspired by Belle (the Disney princess) and the bottom half having lace edging and lots of light pinkish-red roses. It had a ribbon that was white which was attached to a beautiful ruby-red brooch. Another one of the brooches was in the middle of the 'sleeves'. Marinette looked proudly on it and went to bed in her comfortable quilted blankets.

The only problem now was to get Adrien to ask her to the ball and not have Chloe ask him out instead. After all, her father the mayor _was_ in charge of the ballroom decorations. She of course, convinced her dad to make her appear at the ball from the floor of the hall at the time where everyone was at the ball. What a dramatic girl for a dramatic entrance.

Beep Beep! The sound of the alarm jolted Marinette back to life, awaking her from her dream about her and Adrien about to kiss. 'Darn it!', she cried out, annoyed that life had gotten in the way of her fantasies. Tikki flew to her head and nuzzled her cheek against hers. Marinette smiled and got changed. She headed downstairs and almost tripped on the last step (what else would you expect?).

After heading out the door and leaving the smell of fresh cakes and bread behind, she walked with Alya to school.

Alya: Has Adrien asked you out yet?

Marinette: No…I wish…

Alya: Trust me. It will happen.

Marinette: *snorts When pigs fly, that's for sure.

Alya: Stop being so negative. Oh, and did you see the villain on Saturday! Ladybug totally owned the battle!

Marinette: *smiles

Walking up the stairs to the school, she spotted Adrien getting out of his limousine. Adrien promptly waved to both of them, and Marinette blushed to the tips of her ears and did an extremely small wave. Adrien, being completely oblivious, ignored her very noticeable action and they entered. Juleka and Rose were talking as usual, as well as Alix and Kim and Ivan with Mylene. And then there was Nino and Alya. Luckily, Chloe and her friend/slave Sabrina as well as Marinette and Adrien hadn't found a partner yet . Marinette was just plain unlucky.

During class, Alya passed a note to her. The conversation goes on within paper:

Alya: Has Adrien asked you to the ball yet?

Marinette: No

Alya: Well, he's bound to.

Marinette: You wish

Alya: Come on, cheer up! It will happen, promise.

Marinette: Chloe.

Alya: I forgot about the wicked witch. :/

'What do you have there?!' Mdme Bustier shouted, startling the pair.

'Ummm, nothing, just asking about English….', replied Marinette hesitantly. Mdme Bustier gave a suspicious glare but continued on with class. The bell rang for recess.

Alya: That was a close one, Marinette *slaps her on the back

Marinette: Too close. We are never doing that again.

Alya rolled her eyes being the daredevil she was and changed the subject.

Alya: Have you designed your dress yet?

Marinette: Yeah, it's a pastel pink gown with frills and lace.

Suddenly, Adrien came into their conversation.

Adrien: That sounds like a nice dress.

Marinette: Umm, yeah you thank. Oh- I mean thank you. She was turning as red as Nathanael's hair. Adrien smiled and put his hand 'casually' behind his back.

Adrien: So, um I was thinking. Would you like to go to the ball with me? Well, if you're okay with me, that's all. It's just that everyone has their partner and I don't really…...

Alya elbowed her in the ribs and winked at Nino. Nino nodded proudly. It was all a scheme to get them together (Cause who doesn't ship them!).

Marinette: *eyes widen tremendously and she does her extra big smile thing Umm, o-okaaaaaay. The a in okay was just stretched out infinitely in amazement.

Adrien: Sure, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow then?

Marinette: Y-y-yeah…She was completely and utterly speechless.

Adrien and Nino left to their corner of the playgrounds. Marinette looked like she was in another dimension. 'Helloooooo…Earth to Marinette…MARINETTE WAKE UP!', cried Alya, attracting the attention of Chloe and Sabrina, who were snickering.' Marinette can't even wake up from shouting. What a loser!' called out Chloe from the other side of the playground. Alya rolled her eyes and Marinette shuddered. 'Did that really happen?', she and Chloe said, extremely doubting their existences.

Alya: Hell yeah it did!

Marinette: My life is now complete. *sighs while looking up at the sky.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Marinette couldn't concentrate so much that she had to ask Alya for all of the homework. Alya rolled her eyes jokingly and they walked home in separate ways.

Tikki high-fived Marinette as she lay on her pink bed, still dazed.

Tikki: Well, that was a success.

Marinette: It sure was. *sigh

The only problem would be an Akuma attack on the night.

The next day just couldn't wait. At 6:50, Marinette was officially prepared. The dress fit her perfectly and her shoes were short pink heels which had a red rose at the strap. She had light pink gloves with white lace at the edges. Her hair was tied up into a bun instead with a red rose attachment. She was a rose in a very obvious way, and she would probably be the rose of the ball (punny eh?). Suddenly there was a beep from her phone. Adrien had arrived. She inhaled deeply and went out of the entrance of the bakery.

Adrien stepped out of the limousine wearing a jet black suit and a green tie which perfectly complimented his beautiful emerald eyes. Upon seeing Marinette, he gasped, and sort of stared at the ground blushing (My OTP is happening!). Marinette did the same thing, and this resulted in a deadly silence. It ended with Adrien clearing his voice and offering his hand to Marinette. Marinette gasped slightly and thought _I am so crushing on him right now._ She (somehow) graciously accepted his hand and went inside the limousine. They sat on opposite sides of the car. The pair simultaneously put their hands on the middle seat, quickly reacting like they had both had just touched a boiling kettle. The whole trip was very awkward and silent.

Upon arriving at the Town Hall, they went through the entrance and were greeted by a cloud of smoke. Alya waved enthusiastically and dragged Nino to meet them.

Alya was wearing a Tiana inspired dress, with green 'leaves' as the top and flowers at the edge. Her hair was the same. Nino just wore a suit.

Nino and Alya each went away with their best friends to talk.

Alya: You look absolutely drop-dead gorgeous!

Marinette: Thanks, I made it.

Alya: *eyes widen Holy Pepperoni!

Marinette: *awkward smile as she rubs her left hand on her right arm.

Nino: Alya and Marinette look really pretty tonight. Especially Marinette. Don't tell Alya because she will dump me.

Adrien: She is quite pretty isn't she…

Suddenly, the smoke/fog at their feet grew thicker. At the bottom of the Grand Staircase a human figure dressed in layers of fabrics appears. It was Chloe.

Chloe wore a yellow (of course) masquerade ball gown which had a strap that went around her neck. At the bottom a huge mirage of 'poofiness' emerged at the bottom, which faded away into cream. 'Oh Adrikins, where are you?' was the first thing she said. She even had to say it like she had just lost her dog. Marinette and Alya rolled their eyes in disgust and continued talking. Chloe kept on hollering his name out for a good five minutes nonstop, whilst Adrien was desperately trying to find a hiding spot. She just would not accept the fact that Adrien had picked Marinette over her.

After about fifteen minutes of socialising, the school principal appeared and made his speech. 'Let the dancing begin!' However, he didn't seem very happy.

That was the one sentence Marinette had hoped not to hear. Each pair gradually went onto the dance floor and began with the waltz. The only dance Marinette could perfect was the Chicken.

Eventually, Alya had pushed them together. Somehow Adrien was completely normal with the situation. She was NOT.

Marinette: I don't exactly know how to do the w-waltz…

Adrien: That's okay, I can teach you.

Marinette: I'm sure you don't have to do that…

Adrien: Come on, it'll be fun!

Marinette: O-okaay…

They slowly made their way to the dance floor. Adrien put his hand on her waist, which sent chills up her spine. Their other hands joined as Marinette put her available hand gently and ever-so-slowly on his shoulder. They slowly made their way through the dance, and it was literally one of the sweetest things ever. Occasional steps on toes happened, but it seemed like both of them were enjoying it.

After the dance, it was dinner. This time, you could sit with whomever you wanted to sit with and so Marinette hurriedly rushed to Alya. Nino and Adrien sat on another table, with Chloe, of course, sitting basically on his chair. Adrien looked extremely uncomfortable, but he somehow dealt with it.

Their entrée were garden snails served in a delicious garlic sauce and two slices of a baguette (okay now I'm hungry). For their main, they had steak and fries, which is also very mouth-watering. Dessert was the best. It was Café Liegeoises, which is basically an ice-cream sundae with Nutella. (Okay now my stomach won't shush)

After that it was about 8:30 pm. Suddenly, a feud could be heard at the top of the Grand Staircase. It was the Principal and the Deputy Principal fighting.

Principal: I told you I wanted rainbow banners! Why can't you understand that! I wanted PERFECTION!

DP: Sir, there wasn't any. There were only white banners.

P: So! You could have bought them elsewhere!

DP: I DIDN'T HAVE **TIME**!

P: WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE **MADE** SOME!

The deputy principal stormed off into another room. The only reaction from the astounded students were gasps and video clicks and flashes.

Hawkmoth: Ahhh, I see a traumatised victim. She was humiliated and angered in front of plenty of students. Fly away Akuma, and blacken her heart! Mwahahaha!

The purple Akuma flew into the deputy principal's clipboard as she sat there, angered.

Hawkmoth: I am the Papillon. You couldn't achieve perfectness but now you will. You are now Perfectia. All I ask is for you to bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses. Understand?

Perfectia: Yes, Papillon. *evil glare

Perfectia had the most glamorous dress possible, which could transform into diamond armour with jagged crystal blades sticking out. Her weapon was a glamorous bejewelled staff which, when pointed at an object, could transform it into something she thought would be perfect. It was the clipboard in disguise.

Perfectia stormed out onto the staircase perfectly singing/shouting: I am Perfectia! Where is the Principal!

Adrien and Marinette: Oh no.

Alya: Oh my god, ladybug's gonna appear! *Pulls out phone.

Adrien and Marinette: Hey, um I'm just gonna go to a safe place. So like, bye!

Alya rolled her eyes but continued filming.

They ran into the girl and boy bathrooms and shut the cubicle door.

'Tikki/Plagg, Transform me!

After transforming, they both went to the top of the Staircase.

Alya: Oh my god, it's them!

Ladybug did a quick wave and Alya almost fainted.

Chat Noir: Hey, Perfectia, if you're looking for perfection, look no further!

Perfectia: *evil glare and shoots them.

She misses.

Hawkmoth: Remember to get them!

Perfectia: Of course I do. I'm Perfectia, aren't I?

The first thing that Perfectia shot was Chloe and she turned into a giant lemon with her face, arms, and legs. 'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggh! I look **HIDEOUS**!

Chloe immediately rushed to the bathroom, sobbing.

One by one, Perfectia had transformed them all, except for Alya, who was hiding in the fog but still filming. Now it was down to them. Both Chat Noir and Ladybug dodged the shots, until they were face to face.

Ladybug: Lucky Charm!

Out came a mirror.

Ladybug: What am I supposed to do with this?

Then she realised that she could use the mirror to reflect the shots.

Ladybug: Stay behind me.

Chat Noir obeyed, and was soon behind her.

Ladybug: Shoot me, I don't care.

Perfectia grinned and shot her, without having the brains to realise that she was holding up a mirror. She shot her, and she disappeared, because if perfection touches perfection, they cancel out teach other. The staff lay on the ground. Ladybug stomped on the staff and out came the butterfly. She quickly purified it.

Ladybug: Gotcha! Bye Bye, little butterfly!

Hawkmoth: Noo! I was so close to perfection! I'll get you next time, Ladybug and Chat Noir!

Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug!

After that, the Deputy Principal reappeared, and of course, having a dazed mind. She quickly grabbed the clipboard and stood up to see the Principal. The Principal apologized and things went back to normal. Chloe stopped crying in the bathroom mirror about being a lemon (although that was perfection).

After that, Marinette quickly went back to the ball as well as Adrien.

Alya: OMG! Did you see that! Ladybug waved to me! That was the coolest battle ever! I'm gonna get so many views on my Ladyblog.

You could see the excitement in her eyes.

Marinette smiled and then it was the end of the ball. Adrien waved goodbye to Marinette, and they both headed home.

Marinette was now in her PJ's, lounging on her bed.

Marinette: That was the best night ever…I'm exhausted*Yawn. Tikki smiled at her owner and Marinette drifted away into her slumber, dreaming about the ball. The End


End file.
